shelter_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Areas and their Dangers, Predators, and Prey
Areas in Shelter 2 There are four areas in Shelter 2: The Lake area (marked by the symbol of three trees), the Tundra area (marked by the symbol of a snowflake), the Mountain area (marked by the symbol of three mountains, duh), and the Main Den area (marked by the symbol of a large tree, and the starting area in the game). This page will be dedicated to naming the dangers, prey, and predators of each these area. But note that this page is still in development! Main Den or Starting area This area has the den, which is under a large tree, in the center of the area. If you want to keep all your kits alive, this is the place. Despite all seasons being brutal in other areas, the area around the den abounds with rabbits. In the pine area, you can find grouse. A swamp nearby provides ground nests, which can feed four kits. (I don't know how many teenage lynxes a ground nest can feed.) Dangers: Lonesome Fog: This event is a scary one. (No surprise, this is Shelter!) When this event happens, the sky will darken and the prey around you will despawn. Instead of the traditional meows, you will hiss similarly to when wolves are near. If this event happens while the cubs are not adolescents, one of the cubs will become scared and stop moving while emitting a whine, and will require to be carried to safety. Your safest bet is to travel as high as you can and away from the fog. If you find yourself too close and engulfed, it is vital that you stay completely still, keeping your cubs close. Should your cubs wander off, one of them will become lost in the fog and is considered dead. Eventually the fog will recede and you will be able to hunt and travel as normal. Forest Fires: Forest fires are generally easy to avoid. If you stick to open areas you should be just fine. Forest fires can happen during autumn rain, or randomly. If you find yourself in a forest and rain begins (all during autumn), it's good to make your way out before the game starts the event. Before the fire begins, the sky will change to orange in hue, lightning following soon after. Your best chance of survival is to calmly make your way out of the forest. Make your way to the nearest open area or body of water you are able to stand in. The fires will stop as soon as a cub dies or rain will extinguish it soon after. Predators: Open areas where rabbits spawn are susceptible to eagle attacks, and the forest foliage is not helpful when it comes to finding and chasing foxes. Otherwise, the Main area is free from wolves and bears. (Note: I'm not exactly sure about the bear part. To learn how to avoid/get rid of the mentioned predators, go to the Other Animals wiki page) Prey: As previously stated, the main source of prey in game are rabbits and voles. As you travel throughout the different maps, different types of prey will appear. Rabbits and voles are consistent, appearing in every area. You may come across frogs in the swamp or by streams and lakes. Occasionally deer will spawn, and are a great source of food, allowing all four cubs to eat at once regardless of age. They do not appear in the plains area. Occasionally throughout the forests you may spot pheasants. (Additional note: predators such as eagles and foxes can be a good source of food as well, provided you are able to catch them in time.) Tundra area Marked by a snowflake, the Tundra is a flat surface, and dotted with ledges. (These will become vital later on.) Rabbits spawn here, and if you travel far enough, deer can be found and hunted as well. (Along with chamois!) This area is difficult for players in Survival Mode, as each cub must be picked up individually to reach safety from wolves on a ledge. Dangers: ' ''Wolves: Although wolves would be more suited under the "Predators" category, it is good to place them here as well. Wolves are only found in the tundra region as of 4.28.19, and will likely never change. As you progress throughout the tundra, the sky will begin to darken and howling can be heard in the distance. When in normal mode, you must leap onto the nearest ledge and wait out the impending attack. Survival mode requires you to pick up each cub individually, and the speed in which the wolves arrive makes it exceedingly difficult to achieve this. In the event you do not have time to get onto a ledge in either survival or normal, you may catch a rabbit and lay it down for the wolves. If you do this right, the wolves will eat the rabbit and retreat as if you were on a ledge. Be aware that if you or your cubs makes contact with one of the wolves, you may lose a cub. '''Predators: Eagles, foxes and wolves are all predators that can be found in the tundra. During winter time, foxes will appear with white coats and it may be difficult to spot them at first. Prey: Prey in the Tundra includes common deer, rabbits, ground nests, and nests shaken by trees. Fun Fact: During the intro, those brave enough to look behind them during the wolf chase will see a white wolf chasing them. Perhaps it is the Alpha wolf of the Tundra pack? Lake area The Lake area is a diverse one. North of the lake in the middle are the plains as well as a swamp. South of the lake is a forest, along with multiple waterfalls that can be crossed. When crossed, you can make your way to the Tundra exit. The lake has a few small islands in and around the middle. These islands are accessible during the winter, as the lake ices over in many areas. However, creepy music plays, making those who walk across rethink their motives. (There are collectibles on these islands. For more information, search JayPlays, Shelter 2, Journey to the Heights, episode 19) Dangers: Lonesome Fog: As previously stated, the lonesome fog occurs randomly throughout your visit to the lake. The sky will become dark, prey disappearing and hissing can be heard from your main lynx. Travel to high ground in a calm fashion while keeping your cubs close by. If you find yourself too close to the fog to escape in time, lie down and call your cubs near to wait it out. Should your cubs wander off, they are considered dead and will not appear when the fog recedes. Forest Fires: As mentioned before, avoiding forests is an (almost) guaranteed safe pass from forest fires. In the Lake area, these happen in the southern forests. When this event happens, the sky will turn an orange hue, acting as a short warning. If you are unable to flee in time, your best bet is to leave in a calm way rather than panicking and sprinting from your cubs. Make your way to the nearest open area or body of water you are able to stand in. The fires will stop as soon as a cub dies or the rains extinguish it soon after. Predators: Eagles and foxes are your main threat at the lakes. Eagles only attack when you roam the open plains, whereas foxes may appear in either the forests or the plains. Prey: Prey in the Lake area includes water deer, grouse, pheasants, rabbits, voles, ground nests, and nests shaken from trees. (Killed foxes and eagles are good sources of food as well.) Mountain area The mountain area is a rocky place, with many cliffs and ledges, which are useful to use if you encounter bears. A river cuts the map in half, and the side of the map with the Tundra exit is only accessible in the winter, when the river freezes over. Dangers: Forest fires: As mentioned before, avoiding forests is an (almost) guaranteed safe pass from forest fires. When this event happens, the sky will turn an orange hue, acting as a short warning. If you are unable to flee in time, your best bet is to leave in a calm way rather than panicking and sprinting from your cubs. Make your way to the nearest open area or body of water you are able to stand in. The fires will stop as soon as a cub dies or the rains extinguish it soon after. Predators: In the mountains, your main threat are bears. Bears are extremely dangerous to you and your cubs, and it's always a good idea to stay alert while you're travelling through. Throughout the mountains there are plateaus scattered about similarly to the tundra. If you find yourself in the presence of a bear, make your way up one of these as soon as possible. The bears' locations depend on the seasons. In autumn, the bears will move from the Main Area Exit to the northern right-side area of the map. (Other locations comings soon!) Mountain Bugs: Prey Spawning Issues: Although this does not happen all the time, when in the mountains during autumn or winter, prey may fail to spawn in leaving it extremely dangerous to visit in these times. Lonesome Fog?: More research is needed, as a current glitch in the game is the sky darkening and hissing occurs when you start making calls, but with no danger nearby or in sight. (Any help will be appreciated!)